


20 Word Challenges

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [86]
Category: Dragon Age, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Old Folk's Home, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Times, Imprinting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Qun, Qunari, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Various prompts, expressed in twenty words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Word Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/gifts), [chileancarmenere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/gifts), [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts).



**Sten/Warden of your choice, trying qunari tea for the first time**

> Phil blows, sips, grimaces. “It’s really strong, Sten.”
> 
> “It comes with the territory.”
> 
> “I like it this way, though.”

**Anders/Isabela, Victorian England**

> “That trick of yours,” pants Isabela as she pulls her skirts down with theatrical modesty, “is simply _galvanising._ ”

**A mabari pup imprints on Nathaniel. (Post-Awakening, pre-Chantryboom, no pairings)**

> “At least you trust me,” Nathaniel grumbles, closing his eyes as the ball of fur laves his nose with affection.

**Isabela/Aveline, old ladies in a nursing home**

> “Give me back my teeth, whore.”
> 
> “Whatever for? You don’t need them to eat porridge. Or please Donnic.”

**Javert and Meredith, common causes.**

> "Order will prevail!” they roar as one. Each turns, their eyes mirroring one thought: _you know this need. You understand._

**Non-shippy? Random!Tal Vashoth female/Random!Qunari male, she was our sister**

> “We recovered this,” Ben-Hassrath said, pressing the gold bracelet into the tamassran’s hands. “It returns to the Qun.”


End file.
